She's His Possession
by journey maker
Summary: Serenity soon becomes the victim of a stalker.. Please read and review. Rated for language, some violence and adult situation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

Serenity stormed out of the apartment, she had just had an argument with her brother. 'He's always trying to tell me what to do; all I want to do is go to the party' She said to herself as she walked. She wasn't really paying any attention where she was going and when she finally did, she found herself in the Park. She walked around until she came to the playground, there she went over and sat down on one of the swings. What she didn't know is that someone had been following her.

Joey couldn't believe what just happened. He had been talking to his sister about that damn party, and before he knew what was happening, she ran off. He threw his hands up in defeat, and went after her, but where did she go? He got into his car and drove around looking for her, but it was as if she dropped off the face of the earth. Joey took out his cell phone and began calling his friends, 'Have you seen Serenity?' He asked each one. Now he was getting worried, no one had seen her.

While Serenity swinging on the swing, she started to cool off and when she stopped herself, she knew that she was wrong; maybe Joey was right about the party. She started walking home, when she thought that someone was following her. She looked around, but she didn't see anyone. Serenity reached for her cell phone to call Joey, but she had left it at the apartment, now she had no way of calling for help. She looked around to find anything she could use to protect herself, when she heard a familiar voice, "Serenity, where are you going?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Serenity smiled and said, "Joey and I had an argument." He walked over to her and said, "What was it about?" Serenity told him and then he said, "If you want I'll take you to this party." At first, she was thrilled, and then she said, "I really should let Joey know where I am." "Let's go to my place, its closer then apartment, you can call from there." Serenity didn't see anything wrong with going that, so she went with him. _**(Little did she know that she was in for a lot of trouble.) **_

They had been walking for a while now and Serenity said, "Are you sure this is the way?" He smiled at her and said, "I'm sure." Not really knowing where they were, she stopped walking and then she said, "I think that I'd better go home." She started to go back the way they had come from, when he looked at her, and then he waved his hand and said, "You will do what I say." Serenity stopped walking, turned around and said, "I must do what you say." He went over, took her hand in his, and led her in the direction of his secret place.

When they got to where they were going, he took her inside an abandoned house, he told her to sit down, then he stood there looking at her, the a sinister smile came across his face. 'Now for some fun' he said to himself. He went over, took her hand in his, and led her to one of the bedrooms, in the room there was a mattress in the middle of the room. He told her, "You won't remember anything that happens here." Serenity nodded her head. Then he started taking off her clothes, when she was completely naked, he said, "Lay down on the mattress." She did as she was told.

Joey was frantic; he had to find his little sister before something bad happened to her. His friends were helping him, they all spread out and was looking everywhere, but it was almost as if she had disappeared. Tears filled his eyes, as he stood there looking out the car window, where was she? He remembered the fight, why didn't he just let her go to that damn party. His cell phone rang; he grabbed it in one hand and pulled the car over to the side of the street. "Hello Rene?" He said. It was Tristan, he said, "Joey, what kind of shoes was she wearing?" He asked.

Joey tried to remember, and then he said, "She had on her sandals, why?" Tristan said, "Duke and I found one sandal at the Park, we were walking around and found it beside the swings." Joey drove over and met them at the Park, sure enough, it was Serenity's sandal, but where was she? They looked around to see if there was anyone else there, someone who might have seen where his sister had gone, but they didn't find anyone.

As they were walking back to the parking lot, Joey saw Yugi and Tea. "Have either of you seen Serenity?" Joey asked. Tea asked, "Joey what's wrong?" He told them and Yugi said, "I'll call grandpa and see if she might have gone there." Yugi took out his cell phone and called, but grandpa told him, "No Yugi, I haven't seen her." Joey then said, "Yug, what am I going to do?" Yugi said, "Have you talked to Kaiba?" Joey laughed and said, "Yeah right, he'll probably just laugh at tell me, it's your problem Wheeler."

Yugi then said, "Joey, you've got to try, you never know, he just might surprise you and want to help." Joey dialed Kaiba Corp., and asked to talk to Kaiba. To his surprise he heard, "Wheeler what do you want?" It was Kaiba's voice. Joey said, "Serenity's missing. We had a stupid fight and she ran off, now I can't find her." Seto said, "Tell me what she was wearing, I'll have some of my men look for her." Joey told him, then Joey said, "Thanks for helping."

**Back at the abandoned house:**

He stood looking down at the luscious body lying on the bed. He was so excited that he could hardly contain himself. When he started to taking off his clothes, his cell phone rang; he looked and saw it was. He pushed the talk button and said, "What do you want?" He listened to what the caller was saying, he knew that he had to make sure that no one knew where he was. He looked down at the naked body lying on the bed, and then he waved his hands and said, "You won't remember why you're here. Get dressed and go home, but next time you hear my voice, you'll come back here." Then he walked to the door, opened it, then he turned around and said, "Serenity wake up." Then he hurried out.

**Somewhere in Domino:**

Serenity was wandering around not knowing where she was, when a dark car pulled up along side her, the car stopped, a tall man got out and said, "Miss is your name Serenity Wheeler?" Serenity said, "Yes, who are you." The man said, "My name is Roland, your brother is worried about you. My boss Mr. Kaiba asked me to try to find you." Tears ran down her face as she said, "I don't know where I am, or how I got here." Roland smiled at her and said, "Miss, please will you get into the car, I'll drive you back to your brother's apartment."

When she got into the car, Rene sat back against the seat and tried to remember why she was here in this part of town, but she just couldn't. She then closed her eyes and hoped that Joey wouldn't be too angry with her. When Roland found Serenity, he called Seto and told him. Seto thanked him and said, "Take her back to her brothers apartment, I'll call and let him know that you'll be there soon."

When Joey got the call from Seto, he nearly crashed his car. "Where did he find her?" Joey asked. Seto then said, "He said it was out near the old Industrial District, he said that she was just wandering around not knowing where she was going." Joey thanked Seto again, and then he turned his car around and drove back to the apartment.

When Joey pulled his car in front of the building, he saw a dark car already there. Joey got out of his car and walked over to the other car, the door opened and Roland got out and walked over to Joey and said, "Your sister is really upset, it's almost as if someone has jumbled her mind, please don't start interrogating her, she's really scared." Joey held out his hand and when Roland shook it, Joey said, "Thanks, I'll go easy."

Roland opened the door, held his hand out, and said, "Miss, we're here." Serenity took his hand and as she got out of the car, she looked up and saw Joey. Tears ran down her face and said, "I'm so sorry big brother." Joey held out his arms and she ran to him, when his arms encircled her, he looked at Roland and said, "Thanks again." Roland nodded his head, got back into the car and drove back to the Manor.

Joey looked at her and said, "Are you alright?" Serenity had tears running down her face when she said, "I'm fine. Joey I'm so sorry for running off. I should have listened to you, instead of acting like a baby." Joey hugged her again, then he said, "Let's get inside; I have to call everyone and let them know that you're back home." After he had called everyone, Joey dialed Kaiba Corp. and asked to speak to Seto. When Joey heard Seto's voice he said, "Thanks again for your help." Seto said, "I'm glad that Roland found her, she's alright isn't she?" Joey then said, "She says that she's fine, but there's something about the way she's been acting, I wish I knew where she went." Seto then said, "Just be glad that she's back."

All he could think about was Serenity and how he wanted to ravish her luscious body, he wanted nothing more then to make her his. He finally got to Bakura's and as he walked in, he saw Yugi standing there, Yugi was talking to both Bakura and Marik about how Joey's sister had run off and how they had all been looking for her. When they heard the door open, Yugi looked and saw he standing there. "They found Joey's sister." He pretended to be surprised and said, "Is she alright?" Yugi said, "Joey thinks that something's wrong. He said that she wasn't acting like herself." Bakura looked at Marik then at him, and then Bakura said, "Has she told Joey where she's been?"

Yugi then said, "Serenity told Joey that she doesn't remember anything." Bakura knew that somehow, he was involved, but exactly how, he didn't know. He then said, "You better get home and let grandpa know that Serenity's alright." After they left, Marik looked at Bakura and said, "Wasn't he acting a little weird to you?" Bakura nodded his head and then he said, "I agree."

Serenity was in her room, she was lying on her bed trying to think where she'd been. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Joey was getting lunch ready, he went and knocked on his sister's door, she didn't answer and he got worried. He opened the door and smiled when he saw her sound asleep, he closed the door and went back to the kitchen and ate some lunch. While Serenity was sleeping, he was in his room. He was thinking about Serenity and how much he wanted her; he knew that he had to be careful so that no one would find out what he had been doing.

It was nearly dark when Serenity woke up, she stretched and sat up, her stomach growled and she got up and went out to the kitchen, she found a note from Joey, "Sis, I had to go to the store, will be back soon. There is something a sandwich in the fridge if you are hungry. Joey." Serenity opened the fridge door, got out the sandwich, got a tall glass of milk, sat down at the table, and ate her lunch. When she was done, she rinsed out the glass and went back to her room to wait for Joey.

When Joey got home, he went to check on his sister. He knocked on her bedroom door, when she opened it he said, "Want to help me fix dinner." She smiled and they went to the kitchen and made dinner. After dinner, they went to the living room and watched some television. Joey wanted to know what happened to her, but he was afraid to push her. Serenity turned and looked at him and she said, "I'm scared. I don't remember what happened to me from the time I left here." Joey put his arm around her and said, "Just give yourself some time, you might remember later." She hugged him and then she yawned, they both laughed and he said, "I guess we'd better get some sleep." He turned off the television, and then they walked down the hall and when they got to her room, Joey gave her a kiss and said, "See you in the morning."

That night as he lay on his bed, he remembered how Bakura and Marik looked at him when he came in, he had to make damn sure that neither of them try to stop him, so he'd have to be careful not to make them any more curious then they already were. So for the time being he'd have to bide his time, then when he knew that no one suspected him, he'd make his move and she'd be his.

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

It has been two weeks since Serenity ran off. Things are getting back to normal, well sort of. Joey has talked to his sister about why he didn't want her going to that party, Serenity's still a little mad, she does understand. The mysterious man has been keeping an eye on Serenity, wanting to possess her, but he's still waiting until the time is right.

One afternoon, one of Serenity's friends calls and asks her, "Do you want to go to the Mall with us?" Serenity almost said yes, but she said, "I have to let my brother know; I'll call you back and let you know." Serenity called Joey's cell phone, "Wheeler here." Joey said. Serenity said, "Joey, Peggy called and wanted to know if I could go to the Mall with her and a few friends?" Joey didn't see any reason why she couldn't so he told her, "Alright, but be home by five, we're going out to dinner." She said, "Thanks." Then she dialed Peggy's phone and when Peggy answered, Serenity said, "I can go. Where do I meet you?" Peggy said, "Meet us at the Food Court around eleven."

Serenity went to her room to get ready. When she had changed her clothes, she got her purse and keys, and then she locked the front door and started walking to the bus stop. As she waited for the bus, she didn't know that she was again being followed. When she got on the bus, the man ran, got into his car and followed to see where the bus was going. When the bus stopped outside the Mall, Serenity got off and walked inside. She went to find her friends. The man went and parked his car in a parking area close to the Mall entrance and waited. He knew that he couldn't get to close yet; it still wasn't safe enough for him to attempt to apprehend her yet.

In the Mall, Serenity and her friends were have a great time. They went into every store and looked around. In the Petite Shop, Serenity bought herself a pair of jeans and a top. When they were getting ready to leave, Peggy said, "I'll give you a ride home." So as they left the Mall, the man started up his car. He waited for her to walk to the bus stop, but she he got into the other girls car, he was irritated, she was suppose to take the bus home. He slammed his fist against the steering wheel, then he started he car and followed the other car. As Peggy drove, she talked to Serenity about the coming dance at school. "Do you think that Ron will ask you to go?" Serenity said, "I don't know if I'm going to go." Peggy then said, "Does it have anything to do with that dance?"

Serenity said, "I made a mistake, I didn't listen to my brother and now I'm on restriction." Peggy knew that she wanted to go to the dance, maybe if she asked Joey he'd let Serenity go. When Serenity got out of the car, she said, "Thanks, today was fun." Then she closed the car door, walked up, unlocked the front door, and walked in. When Peggy's car drove off, the man parked his car several feet away, he was about to get out of the car, when his cell phone rang. "Where are you, don't you remember that we have a poker game tonight?" He wanted to throw the damn phone out the window, but instead he said, "Yeah I'm gonna be there." Then he shoved the phone in his pocket, started his car and drove off. He'd have to wait for another day, to possess his sweet Serenity.

When Joey got home that afternoon, he went to his room, took a shower and changed clothes. He then went to the kitchen, where he found his sister sitting at the table reading one of her Romance Novels. "Anything interesting in there?" Joey asked. Serenity giggled and said, "Joey, can I ask you something?" Joey sat down next to her and said, "What?" Serenity then said, "Would it be alright if I went to the school dance this Friday?" Joey closed his eyes and then he looked at her and said, "Why haven't you mentioned it before now?"

Serenity said, "I was kind of afraid after all the trouble I caused because I wanted to go to that dance." Joey then asked, "What time does this dance begin and end." Serenity looked at him and said, "Here is the flyer about the dance, it starts at seven and ends at nine, does that mean I can go?" Joey smiled at her and he said, "I guess it'll be alright since it's a school dance, one more thing, if you're going, then I'm going to drive you there and I'll be there to pick you up."

Serenity nearly knocked him out of his chair when she jumped up and hugged him. "I have to call Peggy and let her know that I can go, and Joey thanks for letting me go." Serenity ran to her room and called Peggy, "Guess what; Joey said that I can go to the dance." Peggy was jumping up and down in her room, and then she said, "I heard that Ron's going to ask you tomorrow to go to the dance with him." They talked for a little while longer then Serenity said, "I've got to go, Joey's taking us out to dinner." Then she hung up the phone, and walked back to the kitchen, Joey said, "Are you ready?" She said, "Sure am." Then they left and he drove to the local Spaghetti Shop and they had dinner.

The next day at school, during lunch, Ron walked over to Serenity and asked her, "Will you go to the dance with me?" She smiled at him and said, "I'd love to." Ron then said, my dad will bring me over to pick you up, he's one of the chaperones for the dance, and he'll bring you home afterwards." When the last bell rang, Serenity was walking to the bus stop to take the bus home. There was a strange car parked down the street, inside the car he sat watching her. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was like a magnet, always pulling him to her.

Serenity got on the bus and as it drove down the street, the man followed it. When the bus stopped at her stop, Serenity got off and walked over to the apartment building, got out her key and she walked up to the front door. She unlocked the door and went in. The man was sitting outside in his car, he wanted to go inside and take her at the moment, but it still wasn't the right time. As he was sitting there, he heard the sound of another car coming down the street. The man slipped down in the front seat of his car, it was Joey Wheeler coming home from work. When Joey got out of his car, he noticed the strange car parked down the street. 'I wonder whose car that is.' He asked himself. He shrugged his shoulders, walked up to the door, unlocked it and went inside. Then the man started he car and drove off. He was lucky that Joey didn't walk over to see who was in the car.

The next few days went by without any problems, and then Friday came. Serenity went to school like she always did, but when she got on the bus to go home; she didn't get off at her regular stop. She stayed on the bus until she got off near where her brother worked. Then man didn't know what in the hell was going on, and it irritated him. Why was she here? Serenity walked into the Garage and in a little while she and Joey came out, they got into his car and drove over to Mai Valentine/Sheppard's dress shop. (I don't know what Valon's last name is so I'm saying it's Sheppard.)

They got out of the car and walked inside, and the man parked his car outside and he drummed his fingers on the wheel, what was going on? They came out later, and Serenity was carrying a dress bag, they got back into the car and Joey drove home. The man didn't follow then today, he was so angry that he was afraid that he might slip up and Joey would find out who he was. When Joey parked the car outside the apartment, they got out and went inside. Serenity threw her arms around Joey and said, "Thanks for buying this dress for me." Then she ran to her room to try it on again. Joey laughed as he went to his room to take a shower and change clothes.

After dinner, Joey said, "You better got get ready; your date will be here soon." She ran to her room, put on her new dress, and fixed her hair and when she went to the living room. When she walked into the room, Joey looked up, and when he saw her standing there, he stood up and said, "You look beautiful." She twirled around and then she laughed and said, "Why thank you kind sir."

There was a knock on the door when Joey opened it a man was standing there. "My name is David Turner, this is my son Ron, and he's here to pick up his date." Joey smiled and held out his hand and as David shook it, Joey said, "Come in, she's almost ready, please sit down, I'll go let her know that her date is here." When Serenity walked into the room, both Ron, his father stood up, and Ron said, "You're beautiful." Then David said, "We'd better get going, I have to be there before the dance begins, and I'll have Serenity home right after the dance." Joey walked them to the door and he said, "Thanks again for picking Serenity up." She turned and kissed Joey and said, "I love you." Joey gave her a hug and said, "Love you too." When they got into David's car and drove off, Joey closed the door. There was a dark car parked down the street, the man inside was seething, why was she in that car, she was his, no one else's. He followed the car to see where it was going.

The auditorium was beautifully decorated, when they walked in, Ron said, "There's Peggy and the others, let's go talk to them." When everyone had gotten there, the music was playing and everyone was dancing. The man snuck up to one of the windows and looked in, he saw his Serenity in the arms of someone else and he wanted to rip that boys head off. The man made up his mind at the moment, she would be his. He was going to make is move the next day when she got off the bus. She would never see her brother or that damn boy ever again. When the dance was over, David drove Serenity home, Ron walked her to the door and when he knocked on the door, he turned and kissed her on the cheek and said, "I had a great time." Serenity smiled and said, "So did I." Joey opened the door, waved to David, shook Ron's hand, and said, "Did you both have a good time." Ron said, "Yes we did, and thanks for letting Serenity come." Then Ron went back and got into the car and his dad drove off.

When Joey closed he door, he looked at Serenity and said, "Did you have a good time tonight?" Serenity twirled around and around and said, "I felt like a princess dancing with her prince." Joey almost laughed, but changed his mind, and then he said, "Well Princess, you'd better get changed, it's nearly your bedtime." Serenity stuck out her tongue at him and ran to her room. She stood in front of her full-length mirror and said, "I'm in love." She was so happy, but what she didn't know, her happiness was about to come to a halt.

Please R&R..

Chapter Three Coming Up..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

The weekend came and went without any problems, but Monday morning, when Serenity was getting ready for school, a dark car sat down the street. He was watching for her to leave her apartment and walk to the bus stop. When she got on the bus, the car followed to make sure that she went directly to school. She met Ron as she walked to her locker, he said, "I had a great time at the dance." She blushed lightly and smiled at him and said, "I did too."

The day went as any day did, without much ado. When it was lunchtime, Serenity sat beside Peggy and her friends, the talked about how the dance was and Ron came over and Serenity moved and he sat down beside her. He put his arm around her waist, Peggy smiled at her, and Serenity wanted to smack her. The day passed quickly and as she said good-bye to Ron and walked to the bus stop. As she sat there waiting for the bus, she heard someone call her name. "Serenity." The voice said.

Serenity got up and walked over to the car, opened the door and got in, and said, "I must do as you say." She then closed the door and the car drove off. Joey got home from work and as he walked into the apartment, something was wrong. He called out, "Rene, are you home?" When he didn't get an answer, he ran to her bedroom door threw it open, she wasn't there. 'Where was she' he asked himself. Joey ran to the phone and called Peggy's home phone number. "Hello, the Johnson residence." "Mrs. Johnson, my name is Joseph Wheeler, is my sister Serenity there?"

Mrs. Johnson said, "No, she isn't." Joey then said, "Will you please ask Peggy when she last saw Serenity." "Just a minute, when she came back she said, "Peggy said that she was at school today, the last time she saw your sister she was on her way to the bus stop." Joey thanked her and hung up the phone. He then dialed Mai's number. "Have you heard from Rene, she's not home." Joey said. Mai heard the terror in his voice, she said, "No, I haven't." Then the phone went dead. Joey called everyone, but no one had seen her, then Joey called the Police and when Officer Jackson answered, "Domino Police." Joey said, "I want to report my teenage sister Serenity Beth Wheeler missing." Officer Jackson then said, "How long has she been missing." Joey told him, "She went to school this morning, she has to take the city bus, and she never got home from school." Officer Jackson then said, "I'm sending a couple of Officers over to your place, they'll be there in about twenty minutes."

When he heard the knock on the door, Joey opened the door and saw two Officers. "Mr. Wheeler, my name is Officer Owens; this is my partner Officer Benson. We got a call that your sister is missing. Have you called all her friends?" Joey let them in and when they were seated in the living room, Joey said, "I called all her friends and all mine, but no one has seen her. Peggy Johnson's mother said that Peggy told her that Serenity was in school today, that Peggy hasn't seen my sister since she walked to the bus stop, she has to take the bus, I work long hours."

Officer Benson asked, "Have you and your sister ever had an argument before?" Joey looked at him and asked, "What does this have to do with my sister being missing?" Officer Benson then said, "Do you and your sister get along?" Joey wanted to scream, but instead he said, "We're pretty close, she came to live with me when our mother passed away three years ago." Officer Owens asked, "Do you have any pictures of your sister that we can take with us?" Joey got up and walked over to the bookcase; he picked up Rene's last school picture and handed it to the Officer. They took down all the information and then Officer Owens said, "We'll put out a Missing Child Alert on your sister. If we need any more information, I'll call and let you know. If you should hear from her please call and let us know." Then the Officers got up and left.

Joey closed the door; he slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor. Tears ran down his face, 'Rene, where are you?' He said aloud. Then the phone rang, Joey got up, wiped the tears from his face and picked up the receiver and said, "Rene is that you?" Joey then heard, "No it's Kaiba, I just heard about your sister, if I can help let me know." Joey said, "Thanks", then he said, "What if they can't find her, what'll I do." Seto said, "I'm coming over." Then the phone went dead. Joey hung it up and went to sit down on the couch. He tried to remember what might have happened to make her want to leave home.

Joey heard someone knocking on the door, he opened it and there stood Seto. Tear ran down Joey's face and he collapsed into Seto's arms. "What if they don't find her, what if she's dead." Seto slapped Joey across the face and said, "Stop talking like that. Now can you remember seeing anything strange like maybe a car or someone walking around the neighborhood lately?" Joey closed his eyes then he snapped his fingers and said, "The other night I saw a dark car sitting down the street, I just thought that someone got a new car."

Seto then asked, "Is there anything about that car that stands out in your mind?" Joey then said, "The windows were all black, I couldn't make out if anyone was in the car." Seto then said, "Was there any kind of license plate or anything that stands out about the car?" Joey then said, "I remember, there was a cherub or something like that on the hood of the car."

**At the abandoned house:**

He drove the car around back, shut it off and opened the door. He walked around and opened the passenger door, and then he said, "Get out." Serenity got out of the car and he said, "Come with me." He opened the door and they went inside. He knew that he had to get rid of the car, so he looked at Serenity and said, "Sit down, don't move." Then he went back to the car, and he drove it to the place where he had the other car waiting. He then went to the trunk of the other car, got out the gallon of gasoline, poured it on the dark car, struck and match and threw it on the car. He watched the car burn. Smiling he went and got into the other car and drove back to the abandoned house.

He got out of the car and went inside, he found Serenity exactly where he told her to stay, he then said, "Now get up and go to the bedroom, take off your clothes and get on the bed." She did what he told her. When he went into the bedroom, he saw his beautiful angel lying there waiting for him. He took his phone out of his pocket, turned it off and threw it on the chair. Then he took off his clothes, walked over, sat on the bed, and ran his fingers down her arm. He lay down beside her and kissed her on her lips, he was shaking with want. Then he started kissing her neck, down to her breasts, where he paid special attention to her nipples. She moaned and then he proceeded to kiss down to the junction of her legs.

He said, "Spread your legs for me." She did as he asked. Then he started licking and kissing her there. She was thrashing around on the bed, and then he got between her legs, touched his member to make sure that he was ready. He then pressed into her womanhood when he felt her tense he shoved into her. He felt her hymen break and she screamed and tried to get away. He kept shoving in and out of her, then he felt her getting wetter and she soon had an orgasm. Soon he followed her and he ejaculated into her. He did not what to move, but he saw her tears and thought that she was happy that he had made love to her. He pulled out of her, got up, and went to take a shower. He got redressed and said, "Go take a shower, put on the clothes you'll find on the chair."

**Back at Joey's apartment:**

Seto told Joey, "You need to call the Police and let them know about the car, then call that kid's father and ask him if he remembers seeing a car that fit's the description of the car the night he drove to the school. I'm going to call Roland and give him the description of the car; maybe he can find the car."

Joey called the Police, "I need to talk to either Officer Owens or Benson, my name is Joseph Wheeler." Officer Benson's voice came over the phone, "What can I do for you Mr. Wheeler?" Joey told him about remembering about a dark car parked down the street. He gave the Officer a description of the car. Office Benson wrote the description down and said, "We'll look into it, if you remember anything else, please call."

Seto called Roland and said, "I'm at Wheeler's his sister is missing. She never came home from school. He remembers seeing a dark car parked down the street, here is the description of the car, and will you please try to find that car or the person who owns the car." Roland said, "I'll get right on it." Seto then said, "Please tell Helga that I'll be home late, I don't want to leave Joey just yet, he's really upset." Roland said, "I'll let her know and I'll tell Mokie that you'll be home as soon as you can."

Joey called Mr. Turner and said, "My sister is missing. She never came home today from school. The reason I'm calling is I noticed a dark car parked down the street from where I live. Did you see any car following you when you drove to the school for the dance? The car had some kind of Cherub or something like that on the hood." Mr. Turner said, "You know I did see a car like that, I didn't think it was following my car, it turned off before we got to the parking lot of the school."

Joey then said, "Could you please call the Police, ask for Officer Benson or Owens and let tell them about the car." Mr. Turner said, "I'll call them right now, and Joey, we'll pray that Serenity comes home safely." Joey thanked him and he hung up the phone.

**At the abandoned house:**

He knew that he couldn't stay there for the night, so he told Serenity, "Get dressed, we're going somewhere." She stood up, he body hurt, but why? He then said, "Let's go." They walked out to the car, got in and he drove to other apartment that he had rented, they went inside and he told Serenity, "Go sit down on the couch." He then called and had pizza delivered, and he called Bakura and said, "I won't be coming for out poker night, I don't feel good." Bakura said, "Hope it isn't catchy." He hung up the phone and waited for the pizza to be delivered.

Yugi had been trying to get hold of Yami. He called Bakura and said, "Joey called, his sister is missing again. She never got home from school; have you heard from Yami he's not answering his phone?" Bakura told Yugi, "He just called, said he wouldn't be here for our poker game, something about being sick." "What, Yami didn't tell me that he was feeling sick." Yugi said. Bakura then said, "He'll probably be home soon."

Please R&R..

Chapter Four Coming Up..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

The rape of Serenity went on for weeks. He loved having his possession beneath him where he knew he could possess her whenever he wanted. The Police searched not only for Serenity Wheeler, but for the car also.

Joey was nearly out of his mind, he wanted to keep believing that his sister was still alive, he couldn't think of anything else. His friends were there with him, they all knew that if he was ever alone, he might try to do something stupid.

Seto Kaiba was also there for Joey, which surprised everyone one Joey's friends, but no one said anything to him. Each day Joey woke up, praying that today he'd get the call that the Police found his sister, but the call never came.

Three weeks after Serenity had disappeared, the Police found the burnt out frame of a car, they couldn't tell what color it was, but it had a cherub on the hood. They had the car towed back to the Police Station where the people in the lab would search to find something that would tell them who might of owned the car.

When Joey got the call from Officer Owens that they had found the car, but it had been burnt beyond recognition, but that the lab people were trying to find answers to who owned it. It was some good news, at least they didn't find a body in the car. Officer Owens told Joey, "We're not giving up, we'll find your sister."

**At the apartment where Serenity is:**

_**(Serenity was put under a spell that kept her from wanting to leave.)**_

He made sure that she was in good health, he knew if she got sick that he'd have to take her to a doctor, and that if that happened maybe someone would notify the Police and he'd get caught, he wasn't ready to give up his prize, not just yet.

Serenity has been feeling sick to her stomach and has been throwing up nearly every morning. Afraid to tell him, she tries to keep him from finding out. One morning when he comes to be with her, she was in the bathroom throwing up. He heard her gagging and went to find out what was wrong. "What's going on, are you sick?" He asked her. Serenity said, "I can't stop throwing up." He then said, "Are you pregnant?" Serenity looked at him and said, "I don't know."

He never expected this, what was he going to do? Would he allow her to have the baby, or would he make her abort it? He didn't know what in the hell to do. He put the food he had brought in the kitchen, told her that he'd be back later and went to buy a pregnancy test kit. When he got back, he gave it to her and said, "Read the instruction."

She went into the bathroom, took out the stick, peed on it and sat it on the counter to wait the three minutes. When the time was up, she looked at it, it was positive. She took it out and showed it to him, what would he do? He didn't know what to do. He told her to go fix something to eat. He sat on the bed looking at the stick, 'If I let her go on, she'll need medical care. But if she loses the baby, she won't need any care.' He then decided that he didn't want her body to change, he'd put something in her food, it would cause her to miscarry and then she'd be his only his again.

**Back at Joey's apartment:**

It was had been five months since Rene disappeared, it was getting harder and harder for Joey to keep on believing that she was alive. His friends wouldn't let him give up, they all kept telling him, "The Police will find her, you need to keep your faith in God." Joey knew that they were right, but everyday was getting harder for him to have any faith. Officer Owens called and told Joey, "One of out lab technicians found something, it was a partial fingerprint, they were running it against all prints we have in our Data Base."

This was good news, maybe just maybe they'd discover who took Rene. Maybe his friends were right, faith would bring Serenity back home, safe and sound.

**Back at the apartment where Serenity was:**

He found something on-line; it said that it would make the woman miscarry, but that in some cases the woman might hemorrhage and bleed to death. He didn't believe it, he found out where to buy the ingredients and when he bought it, he went back to the apartment and that evening at dinner, he put it in her food. Now he'd have to wait to find out if it worked.

He called Bakura and told him, "I have to go to Tokyo, Solomon needs something and I he can only get it in Tokyo. I'll let you know when I get back." Bakura didn't believe him, so he called the Game Shop and talked to Yugi. When Yugi heard what Bakura told him, he said, "Yami's lying, but why. Where is he, what's going on?" Bakura told Yugi, don't worry I'm going to find out, I'll call you when I find out what he's doing."

That night, Serenity began to have cramps, they were getting worse every second, and then she ran to the bathroom, she thought that she was going to have diarrhea, but something else happened, she felt something discharge from her body. She stood up and there in the toilet was something weird looking. She knew what happened, she miscarried the baby. She wiped herself and went to tell him. He pretended to be concerned, when he held her as she cried, he smiled to himself, she was one again his and only his.

He had her go to bed; he then brought her something to eat. He made her feel better, and soon she was asleep. Now he had to be more careful, this wasn't ever going to happen again. Serenity woke up later, she went to the living room, and he was sitting there watching television. She was thirsty so she went to the kitchen and got some juice; she sat at the table and drank the juice.

In the living room, as he watched the show, they broke in with a New Brief:

**We're sorry, but we'll be back with this program. It has been brought to this Stations Attention that a young woman, Serenity Wheeler has been kidnapped. They found the car the kidnapper used, there was something weird on the hood, but it melted from the heat of the fire. It was burnt, but the Police have found a partial print. They are trying to find out whom the owner of the car is. When we have more information, we'll bring it to you. Now on with the program you were watching.**

He turned white. What was he going to do; he couldn't take on the entire Police Department. Then he chuckled, his prints weren't on any thing, he'd never been arrested. They'd never know that he was the owner of the car. But what he didn't know is that at the same time Ryou and Bakura had heard the same New Brief, Ryou looked at Bakura and said, "Didn't Yami's car have that Cherub on the hood. Could that burnt car be his?" Bakura shrugged his shoulders and said, "Hell it could belong to anyone." But to himself he said, 'Yami's the one who kidnapped Joey's sister, but why? I'm going to find out one way or another.

**Back at the apartment where Serenity was:**

He heard Serenity crying in the kitchen, he went in there, sat down next to her, and said, "Maybe we can have another baby someday." She looked up at him and said, "I'd love that." Then he said, "Why don't you go rest, I'll go get us something to eat." She got up and went to the bedroom, he sat there and then he got up and left.

**At Ryou's house:**

Bakura went outside, took out his cell phone, and called Marik, "Did you see the report on that car?" He asked Marik. Marik said, "Yeah, we saw it. Didn't Yami have a car with a Cherub on the hood?" Bakura said, "Yes he did. I think that he's the one who kidnapped Serenity." Marik said, "Well I'll be damned, what are you going to do?" Bakura then said, "I'm going to ask him, want to come along?" Marik said, "I sure as hell do, if that idiot took Joey's sister, he's got to be out of his mind and we have to put an end to it." Bakura then said, "I'll tell Ryou that I'm going to go for a ride, I'll be over to pick you up in about twenty minutes." Marik said, "I'll be ready."

**At Joey's apartment:**

Joey and Seto were sitting in the living room when they saw the New Brief. Seto said, "I hope that this helps find Serenity." Joey looked at him with tears in his eyes and said, "So do I." Seto shut off the television and then he said, "You need to get out of here for a little while, why don't we go get something to eat, my treat." Joey smiled and wiped the tears from his face and said, "You mean you'll buy me something to eat, you know I've got hollow leg." Seto laughed and said, "I know, let's go."

Joey picked up his cell phone and they went outside to Seto's car. When they got inside, Joey said, "I hope that the Police have my cell phone number." Seto turned and looked at Joey and he said, "They do, you gave it to them." Then he started the car and drove to a small restaurant.

**At the apartment where Serenity was:**

He got back; he went to Boston Marker Place and got two dinners. He put the food on the table and went to wake Serenity to let her know that dinner was ready. When he got to the bedroom, he went inside and gently shook her and said, "Dinner's here." She stretched and smiled at him and said, "Good, I'm hungry." After they ate, he threw away the rest, they went into the living room, and sat on the couch. He went over and turned on the radio to a station that played Jazz music that was his favorite kind of music.

Serenity sat there with her head on his shoulder and he was happy, this was the life he had dreamed of. Sitting next to his angel, listening to music and holding her in his arms. No one would take her from him, no one.

**At the Ishtar's:**

When Bakura got there, Marik was standing outside, "Malik wanted to come, but I told him that he had to be your alibi, in case Ryou called." Bakura drove off, he didn't know exactly where he was going, he only knew that somehow they had to stop Yami and get Serenity back with her brother. Bakura pulled up outside the place where the car was found. Marik asked, "Why are we here?" Bakura said, "I want to look around, maybe the Police missed something." They got out of the car and walked around the area; Bakura closed his eyes, raised his arms in the air and started chanting. Marik stopped; he turned around and raised his arms too. Then they stopped chanting and Bakura said, "That no good son-of-a-bitch, he's got her, but not for long."

Marik the said, "Dammit, not only is Serenity a victim here, so is Yugi." Bakura turned around, he headed for the car, and Marik ran to keep up with him and said, "Where in the hell are you going?" Bakura said, "We've got to tell Yugi, but first we've got to talk to Ryou and Malik. They'll be Yugi's only life line when he finds out."

Please R&R..

Chapter Five Coming Up..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

Not only the Police were searching for the owner of the burnt out car, Roland and his men were too. When Bakura and Marik had gone back to where the car was found, Roland was following them in his car. He sat a distance from where they were, looking at what was going on with his binoculars. When he saw them doing something with their hands and saying something, he got curious, so when they left there and drove back to Bakura and Ryou's home, Roland followed them.

When Bakura parked his car outside the house, Roland drove up, got out of his car and walked up to them and said, "What were you two doing at that place back there?" Marik started to say something, but Bakura stopped him and said, "Who the hell are you and why should we tell you anything?" Roland smiled at them, reached into his jacket pocket, pulled out his 357 Magnum pistol, pointed it at Marik's head, and said, "I work for Mr. Kaiba, he asked me to find out what I could about the disappearance of Miss Wheeler. So I'd suggest you start talking if you don't want your friend's brains splatter all over the place. Oh, yeah, I know about your so called magic, but I have a very itchy trigger finger and I wonder if you can stop me before I shoot."

Bakura laughed aloud and said, "I like you, so I'll tell you what we found out. The person who kidnapped Serenity is a man by the name of Yami; he lives at the Game Shop with Solomon and Yugi Motou." Marik then said, "Dammit, put that gun away." Roland put the gun back in the holster, and he said, "Where can I find this Yami person?" Bakura looked at Roland and said, "We don't really know, but what I think is that where ever he is, then Serenity is too. If you're thinking of trying to take Yami down, I'd wouldn't." Roland said, "And why the hell not, he can't be that hard to take down then you two were, now can he?" Marik laughed and said, "Compared to us, he's like a jungle cat, ready to spring on its prey at any time. You need to leave him to us." Bakura then said, "And for pity sakes, don't let Wheeler know any of this."

Roland then said, "And why shouldn't I tell Joseph where his sister is?" Bakura then said, "If you tell Joey who you think kidnapped Serenity, he'll just run off half cocked and that's dangerous where Yami's concerned. Just keep this information to yourself until you hear from us." Roland then said, "I have to report to Mr. Kaiba about what I found." Marik then said, "If I know Kaiba, he's not going to believe you about how we know about Yami, so if you must then tell him, but make him realize that he can't say anything to Joey." Roland then said, "If this man thinks that someone can figure out that he's the kidnapper, do either of you think that Miss Wheeler's life might be in danger?"

Bakura said, "I don't know, what I do know is that we've got to go into this house and tell our Hikari's about what we discovered, then together the four of us have to go talk to Yugi Motou." "Why do you have to tell him what's going on, is he any relation to this Yami person?" Marik then said, "We've said enough, now if you'll leave, we can go take care of business." Roland nodded to them, walked back to his car, got in, and drove off. Bakura and Marik walked inside, Bakura closed the door and they walked into the living room. Ryou and Malik turned when they heard the door open and close, Ryou said, "Kura, what's wrong?"

Malik hurried over to Marik and as he looked into Marik's face, Malik said, "Did you find out who kidnapped Joey's sister?" Bakura said, "We did." Ryou wanted to smack him, he then said, "Bakura stop stalling who is it?" Marik then said, "It's Yami." Both Ryou and Malik both did a double take and Ryou said, "What did you say it was?" Bakura said, "We went to where the car was found, both Marik and I felt Yami's presence there." Malik sat down on the couch, and then he said, "What do we do now?" Ryou walked over and sat down next to Malik and he said, "We have to go tell Yugi."

Malik said, "It's going to kill Yugi, he thinks that Yami's been faithful to him." Bakura then said, "I know, but he has to know." Ryou said, "Come on, lets go to the Game Shop, we've got to tell him, he has the right to know what Yami's doing." Marik then said, "Some man who works for Kaiba saw us there and followed us back here, he knows who kidnapped Joey's sister." Ryou gasped and said, "He can't let Joey know, he'll go try to find Yami and get him to tell him where his sister is. If he faces Yami, he might get killed, Kura you and Marik have to find Yami first."

**Back at Joey's apartment:**

Seto's cell phone rang, when he answered it, he heard Roland's voice, "Sir, I think I know who has Joseph's sister, but you can't let him know not just yet." Seto looked at Joey and he said, "Do you have a tablet I can use, I have to write down this man's name. He's one of the men I've got a meeting with tomorrow." Joey went to get something that Seto could write on. When he was gone, Seto said, "Who is it?" Roland told him what he saw and who he talked to. Then Roland said, "I promised not to let Joseph know not until Bakura or Marik tells me that Yami is no longer a danger to either Joseph or his sister."

When Joey got back, he gave Seto the tablet, Seto said, "Alright, Mr. Ro, I'll have call you back later, we can decide when it'll be a good time for us to meet. I understand what you're saying and I agree, and thanks for calling_**." (Seto used Roland's nickname that Mokie gave him when he was a little boy.) **_Then Seto hung up the phone, he thanked Joey for the tablet. Then Seto said, "How about if I call to have something delivered here for us to eat?" Joey's eyes sparkled and he said, "Can we have pizza?" Seto silently groaned, he hated pizza, but to keep Joey's moral up, hell he'd eat anything.

**At Bakura and Ryou's:**

They were about to leave to go talk to Yugi, when someone knocked on the door. Bakura opened it and there stood Yugi. "Have you or Marik talked to Yami today, I don't know where he is." Yugi asked. Bakura had Yugi come in, when they walked into the living room, Ryou, Malik and Marik were surprised to see him. Bakura said, "Yugi's trying to find Yami." Ryou walked over to Yugi, he said, "Come and sit down, we have something to tell you, it's about Yami."

Yugi gasped and said, "Is he dead?" Malik said, "No, please sit down here. Bakura and Marik have something to tell you." Bakura took a deep breath and said, "Remember when I called he Game Shop and told you that Yami had to go to Tokyo for Solomon, well he was lying. Marik and I know that he's the one who kidnapped Serenity, he's still got her somewhere."

Tears ran down Yugi's cheeks and he said, "But why, why would Yami do that. I thought that he loved me; he always calls me his Aboui. I guess he was lying about that too." Ryou and Malik scooted closer to Yugi and they both put their arms around him, Ryou said, "Yugi do you know anyplace where Yami might have Serenity hidden?" Yugi thought for a minute and then he said, "Yami always talked about getting an apartment for us, so that when grandpa decided to sell the Game Shop we'd have someplace to live."

Bakura walked over and knelt down to look Yugi in the face and he asked, "Where was he going to get this apartment?" Yugi took a deep breath and said, "Over on the other side of Domino, you know where they built those apartment buildings last year." Bakura nodded that he knew where. Then he touched the side of Yugi's face and he said, "Marik and I are going to go confront Yami, you know what might happen when we do." Yugi sobbed and said, "You'll have to make him go away for awhile, he'll have to atone for what he did, please don't hurt him that's all I ask."

**At The Game Shop:**

Yami walked into the Shop, he found Solomon standing behind the counter talking to a customer, Yami walked upstairs, he called Yugi's name, but he didn't find Yugi. 'Where did he go?' Yami asked himself. He walked back into the Shop, Solomon was alone and Yami asked, "Where did Yugi go?" Solomon said, "He told me he was going to go talk to Ryou and Malik about something." Yami walked back upstairs, he stood in the room he always shared with Yugi, 'I can't let Yugi find out what I've done, I've got to find him and make him understand that I love him and only him. That Serenity was only someone that I wanted to possess nothing more.'

Yami heard the bell ring in the Shop; he hurried back downstairs, only to find Bakura and Marik talking to Solomon. Yami hurried back upstairs, and then he went over, opened the window, climbed down the trellis, and ran to where he parked his car. He got in and raced back to the apartment. He had to keep anyone from taking her from him. He'd kill anyone who tried.

**Back at the apartment where Serenity was:**

Yami unlocked the door and went in. He closed and locked the door. He hurried over to the window overlooking the street; he'd be able to see if Bakura and Marik were coming. He stood there, and then he heard from behind him, "Yami is something wrong?" Yami turned around, forced a smile on his face, and said, "No, I was just looking out the window." He said to Serenity. "Why don't you fix us something to eat." Yami told her. He had to keep her from asking to many questions he wasn't about to answer. When Yami was talking to Serenity, he had taken his eyes off the street; he didn't see Bakura's car drive up and park in the parking lot.

They got out of the car, then Bakura looked around, he was looking for something that might have the tenant's names and apartment number on it. Then an older woman came out the door, Bakura asked, "Do you know what apartment my cousin might be in, he's here with his young wife." The woman smiled at him and said, "Oh you mean Tom Morton and his wife Rene, they live in apartment twenty-two. You take the elevator on the south side of the building, or if you're muscular enough you can take the stairs, there right over there." Bakura thanked her and then he and Marik started towards the stairs. Before they started up the stairs, Bakura took out his cell phone and called Kaiba Corp., "Tell Roland that Bakura said to come to the Paradise Apartments over on Lincoln Street, go up to apartment twenty-two." Then he put his cell phone back in his pocket, they then started up the stairs. They didn't know what was waiting for them; they only knew that they had to stop Yami.

Sherry, the Security Guard at Kaiba Corp. called Roland's private number and said, "Sir, someone by the name of Bakura said to come to the Paradise Apartments over on Lincoln, go to apartment twenty-two." Roland thanked her, then he turned to Jess and said, "Get two more men, meet me at the front gate, we have something to do." Jess nodded his head and went to get David and Steve, and then they went to meet Roland.

Please R&R..

Chapter Six Coming Up..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

Carefully Bakura and Marik climbed the stairs; when they got to the second floor, Bakura opened the door, then they stepped onto the floor and silently they made their way to apartment twenty-two. Inside the apartment, Serenity said, "Lunch is ready." Yami walked into the kitchen, sat down at the table opposite from her. They started eating, he couldn't take his eyes off her, and she was so damn beautiful.

Yami was unaware of the doom on the other side of the door. Bakura looked at Marik and whispered, "When I break this damn door in, if Yami's on guard, we're going to have one hell of a fight on our hands. Marik nodded his head to acknowledge that he heard what Bakura had said.

Roland and his men were racing towards the apartment building; Roland prayed that they got there in time. As he turned down Lincoln Street, Roland saw the building; he pulled the Hummer into the parking lot. They jumped out of the Hummer, and in a run they got to the stairs, went up towards the second floor.

**At Bakura and Ryou's house:**

Yugi was pacing back and forth across the living room floor, he just couldn't sit still, and he was terrified what Yami might do to Bakura, Marik and especially to Serenity. Joey wouldn't ever forgive him if Rene got hurt. Ryou looked at Malik and said, "If they don't call pretty soon, I'm afraid that Yugi's going to go berserk."

Ryou stood up, walked over to Yugi and said, "Come on, sit down, Bakura will call when he has some news." Yugi tried to smile at him, then he said, "I know he will, but I'm so scared of what Yami might do, he'll try to stop them any way he can." Malik and Ryou knew this and they too were scared.

**Back at the apartment where Serenity was:**

Yami looked at Serenity, she looked up and smiled at him and took his breath away. Yami got up walked over to where she was sitting, touched her face and said, "I can't get enough of you." Then he held out his hand, she took it and stood up. Yami then kissed her it was a passionate kiss. It took her by surprise; he'd never kissed her like that before. While they were kissing, the door burst open, Bakura and Marik rushed in.

Yami shoved Serenity away from him; she slammed into the wall and slid to the floor. She lay there looking at what was happening. 'Why were there two men in the living room fighting with Yami?' She asked herself. She tried to get off the floor, but her head hurt, then she looked to see the two men wrestling on the floor. They had Yami on the floor and then one of the men started saying something in a language she didn't understand. The next thing she saw was Yami just lying there not moving. Had they killed him?

Then four other men rushed into the apartment. One of the men who were on the floor holding Yami down said something to a tall older man, and then he pointed to her. The man came into the kitchen, he stood there, and then he said, "Are you alright, Miss Wheeler?" Who was he talking to, it couldn't be her, and her name wasn't Miss Wheeler. Roland reached down, gently picked Serenity up and carried her out of the apartment. Serenity tried to get away from this man, she screamed, "Let me go, leave Yami alone." This man was taking her from the man she loved, she tried, but the man was stronger then she was. He carried her out of the apartment; Bakura followed him and said, "He probably has her under his control. Be careful, she might be dangerous."

Roland carried Serenity out of the apartment and down the stairs. When one of the other men opened the door so that Roland could put Serenity into the Hummer, Serenity slammed her fist into Roland's face, the blow stunned him and then Rene reached out and grabbed the gun in Roland's jacket. She pointed the gun at the men and said, "Get away, I've got to go back and help Yami."

Roland looked at the gun, and then he noticed that she hadn't pushed the safety off. He said, "Give me the gun." Rene tried to pull the trigger, but nothing happened, then she tried again. Tears ran down her face as she realized that it was over, these men were taking her away from the only man she ever loved. Roland took the gun away from her and said, "Get into the damn car now, or I'll throw you in myself." Serenity knew that she lost, so she got in and sat down. Roland got in with the other men, he said, "Drive to the safe house."

Back inside the apartment, Bakura and Marik used every bit of their powers to put Yami under a spell. Then Marik said, "Lets get the hell out of here." Bakura then threw Yami over his shoulder and they went back down the stairs. Bakura put Yami in the back of the car, Marik got in beside him while Bakura drove. They had to move quickly while Yami was out, if they didn't, Yami might wake up. Bakura drove to a location where they could begin the ritual to make Yami atone for all the things he did.

**At Bakura and Ryou's house:**

The phone rang; Ryou picked it up and said, "Hello." "Ryou, it's me. We have Yami, you need to bring Yugi to the outlands, get here as soon as you can." Ryou hung up the phone, and then he turned and looked at Yugi and Malik and said, "We've got to get to the outlands as soon as we can. That was Bakura, they have Yami."

They ran out and got into Ryou's car, he drove to the outlands, when Ryou stopped the car, and they saw that Yami was tied to a post that was in the ground. Yugi ran over to where Bakura was and asked, "Is Serenity alright?" Bakura looked at Yugi and said, "She's under his spell, and yes she's alright." Then they heard Yami groan, Marik said, "We'd better get this over with or he'll break the damn ropes."

Yami opened his eyes, looked around then yelled, **"Where the hell am I and what have you done to Serenity?"** Yugi walked over looked at Yami and said, "Why, why did you take her, she's the sister of my best friend." Yami looked down then he said, "Yugi you have to believe me, she means nothing to me. I love you and always will." Yugi looked at Bakura and Marik and said, "Make him pay." Then he went over to where Ryou and Malik were and fell to his knees in tears.

**At the safe house:**

Roland called Seto's private line. "What is it?" Seto said. Roland told him, "Miss Wheeler's safe, we have her at one of the safe houses, but you still can't let Joseph know, not until Bakura or Marik calls and lets me know that it's safe." Seto thanked him for calling, and then he said, "Is she alright?" Roland said, "I really don't know, from what Bakura told me, he thinks that Yami put her under some spell." Seto again thanked him, and then he hung up the phone.

Serenity was sitting on the couch with her legs pulled up tight against her body. She wouldn't eat any of the food that they gave her. Jess looked at Roland and said, "What's wrong with her?" Roland looked at him and he said, "I really don't know. When I get the call saying that she'll be safe, I'll call Seto and he'll have his private doctor check her out, for now all we can do is make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid."

**At the outlands:**

Yami started trying to get the ropes off, when Bakura said, "You have to pay for what you did." Then he and Marik started chanting some old Egyptian spell. Yami was begging them to stop; he even tried to get Yugi to make them stop. Then Yugi walked over to where Yami was and said, "I no longer want to be your Aboui, I release you from any bonds that joined us together." Yami's body began to glow and then he just disappeared. Yugi fell to his knees sobbing; Bakura picked him up and carried him over to where Ryou and Malik were. "Take care of him, Marik and I have to go to the shadows and make damn sure that Yami doesn't have any chance of returning until he pays for what he's done."

When they returned Bakura said, "Take Yugi back to the house, I have to make a call then Marik and I will come home." Marik picked up Yugi, carried him to Ryou's car and helped Malik get him into the back of the car. Malik got in next to Yugi and pulled him into is arms while Ryou drove home. Bakura took out his cell phone and called Roland.

**At the safe house:**

Serenity was still sitting on the couch, she still refused to eat or drink anything. When Bakura and Marik sent Yami's body to the shadows, Serenity screamed, and then she passed out. It scared the hell out of all the men. Then Roland's phone rang, it was Bakura, he was calling to let Roland know that he could let Joey know that his sister was all right. "How's Serenity?" Bakura asked. Roland said, "She just screamed and then she passed out, what in the hell happened?" Bakura then said, "Where in the hell are you keeping her, Marik and I have to get there, don't let anyone touch her." Roland gave Bakura the address, Bakura shut his phone and said, "Something's wrong with Wheeler's sister, let's go."

When Bakura and Marik got to the safe house, they hurried over to where Serenity lay on the floor. Bakura gently touched her then he looked at Marik and said, "If we can't release her from that bastards spell we're going to lose her." Marik then said, "How are we going to do that?" Bakura then said, "Yugi, we have to get Yugi here, he can do it." Roland stood there listening to what they were saying, then he looked at Jess and said, "Go to this address, give him this note, and then bring him back here."

**At Bakura and Ryou's house:**

Jess knocked on the door, when Ryou opened the door, Jess said, "I'm here to give this note to a Yugi Motou." Ryou showed Jess in. When Yugi read the note, he looked at Ryou and Malik and said, "We've got to go with this man, Serenity's life is depending on it."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

When Jess drove to the safe house, Ryou, Yugi, Malik were so quiet, it felt to Jess like driving a hearse. When Jess pulled up in front of the safe house, they all ran inside, they found Bakura and Marik standing over Serenity's body that was lying on the floor. Bakura turned and said, "She's still under Yami's spell, Yugi come here, I need you to help Marik and I break the spell." "What do you want me to do?" Yugi ask.

Bakura smiled down on Yugi and said, "Listen to me, all you have to do is close your eyes and look deep inside yourself while Marik and I will chant this ancient spell." "What if I can't do it?" Yugi said. Bakura said, "I know that you can, please try." Yugi knelt down next to Serenity, he put his hands on her head, closed his eyes and he concentrated on breaking the spell Yami used. Bakura and Marik started reciting the words of the ancient spell. Ryou and Malik both closed their eyes and recited the words too. Then Yugi's body started glowing and by the time Bakura, Marik, Ryou and Malik was done reciting the words, Yugi's body seemed to float above Serenity's body. Then Yugi floated down and sat on the floor, Ryou and Malik rushed over to make sure that Yugi was alright. Then Serenity opened her eyes and said, "Where am I?"

Roland, Jess and Dave stood there watching what was going on. It was so weird, but they didn't say a word while those two men were chanting. But when Yugi started to glow and then he rose in the air, Roland and the other two men nearly ran from the room. When it was over and Serenity asked, "Where am I?" It was like a miracle had just happened. Bakura looked at Roland and said, "Get Wheeler now."

Roland took out his cell phone and called Seto, he said,  
"Sir, can you bring Joey to the safe house on George Avenue, his sister is alright." Seto asked him, "What happened?" Roland said, "Sir, I'll tell you when you get here." Seto thanked him and then he shut his phone, went to the kitchen, and said, "Joey, Serenity's been found." Joey spun around and dropped the knife on the floor. Seto said, "Joey, be careful or you'll cut yourself, pick up the knife, now let's go." Joey didn't know if what Seto told him was real; it had been months since Rene disappeared, he didn't think that she'd ever be found. Seto drove to the safe house, when he parked his car; they got out and went inside.

There sitting on the couch, sat Serenity looking so confused. When she saw her brother come in, she got up and ran to him crying, "Joey." He engulfed her in his arms, crying and not caring who saw the tears. He looked around the room, then he said, "Thank you." When Joey looked around again, someone was missing, where was Yami? Then Joey looked at Yugi, tears were running down Yugi's face, Joey said, "Yug what's wrong?"

Serenity sobbed, "Joey why am I here, what's going on?" Joey looked down at her then he said, "Rene, will you sit here beside Seto, I need to go talk to Yugi for a minute." She nodded her head, and then sat down beside Seto. Joey walked over to the other side of the room and stood there in front of Yugi, he said, "Tell me what's going on please."

Bakura and Marik walked over and stood on either side of Joey, Bakura said, "We need to go outside." Joey went with them, as Marik closed the back door, Joey turned around and said, "Alright please tell me what in the hell is going on." Marik then said, "Before we say on word, you have to understand that Yugi isn't responsible for what happened, he's as much a victim as your sister is." Joey nodded that he understood, and then Bakura said, "Yami's the one who kidnapped your sister." Joey's fists doubled up and he asked, "Did he rape her?"

Bakura said, "We don't know." Marik then said, "The only way to find out what happened to your sister isn't something that we want to do right now. She's to emotional right now, maybe in a few days we can, but not right now." Then Joey said, "When you find out what happened can you keep her from remembering?" Bakura looked at Marik then he said, "I really don't know." Then Bakura said, "We really need to talk to Ishizu before we do anything, maybe she can get in touch with Shadi." Marik then said, "What you need to do now is take your sister home, try not to ask her questions about what happened, and if she asks you anything try to change the subject." Joey looked back inside then he looked back at Bakura and Marik and said, "Where's that no good son-of-a-bitch now?" Bakura said, "Don't worry; he's not coming back anytime soon."

They walked back in, Joey went over to where his sister and Seto were sitting, he said, "I've got to go talk to Yugi, and then we'll go home." Rene smiled up at him through her tears and said, "Alright." Joey walked over to where Yugi was he was sitting between Ryou and Malik. When Yugi looked up and saw Joey standing there, tears filled his eyes as he said, "Joey, I'm sorry." Joey stopped him when he knelt down next to him and said, "Listen, Bakura and Marik told me what happened, I don't blame you for what he did, I'm just glad that Serenity is safe. Then Joey hugged Yugi and said, "When Rene's feeling better I want us to talk." Yugi smiled and said, "I'd like that." Then Joey walked back to where Seto and Rene were and he said, "Come on lets go home."

Seto drove them home, he helped Joey get his sister inside and when Joey took Rene to her room and finally got her to rest, he went back to the living room. He then said, "I want to thank you for all you've done not only for me but for my sister too." Seto got up, walked over to where Joey was, took Joey into his arms, and gently kissed him. When Seto lifted his head, Joey said, "Seto, right now I can't let this go any further, I have to help my sister first, I hope you understand." Seto smiled down at him and said, "I understand, I know that your first concern is Serenity, but I want you to know that the minute she's completely healed, I'm going to be back here." Joey then kissed him and said, "And I'll be here waiting."

After Seto left, Joey walked back to Rene's room, went inside and sat on the chair beside her bed. He still couldn't believe that she was home. He still feared that whatever that bastard did to her, she'd remember and he'd lose her forever. After dinner, they sat in the living room watching television. Soon Rene yawned and Joey said, "I think that you had better get some sleep." He walked her to her room and after she'd fallen asleep, he went to make sure the doors were locked and went to bed himself.

It was in the middle of the night, Serenity was having a nightmare, she was dreaming of being held in a strange place. There was this man, when he turned around she saw that it was Yami, but there was something wrong, he wasn't the Yami she'd known. Then he began to touch her body in a sexual way, she tried to get away, all Yami did was laugh. She started to scream she screamed and screamed.

Joey was sleeping soundly when all of a sudden the sound of his sister screaming that nearly caused him to have a heart attack. He got out of bed so quickly that he nearly tripped over his own shoes. He ran out of this room, down the hall and burst into Serenity's room. She was sitting up screaming, Joey could tell that she was still asleep. Joey said softly, "Rene, please wake up." Then Serenity blinked her eyes, then her hands went to her face and she said, "I saw him, I know who it was. Joey, he raped me."

Joey went over and sat on her bed; he held her in his arms and patted her back. He said, "Let's go get some hot chocolate and if you feel like it you can tell me about that dream." He stood up, gave her the robe and they went into the kitchen. She sat at the table while Joey went over and made some hot chocolate. When he came back to the table, he sat down, set a cup in front of her, and brought one for himself.

Serenity sipped her hot chocolate, then she looked at Joey and said, "Joey, I'm too embarrassed to tell you what that monster did to me, all I'll say is that he did touch me in a sexual way. I'm scared that he'll come back and that this time I'll never see you ever again." Joey went over, sat beside her, and said, "Listen, I promise that I'll never let anyone ever hurt or kidnap you again." Then he hugged her. She held onto him and said, "Thanks big brother." They went into the living room, as they sat on the couch, Joey said, "Why don't you lay your head on my lap and get some sleep." When she fell asleep, tears ran down Joey's face, he prayed that he could keep his promise to her. He also knew that until she could talk to someone the dreams would continue. Tomorrow he'd call Seto and see if he could give him the name of someone that Rene could talk to.

In the morning, Serenity woke up. She stretched and fell off the couch onto the floor. She sat up wondering how she got there, then she heard Joey snoring and she remembered the nightmare and how her big brother came to her rescue. She smiled as she watched him sleeping, his head was on the back of the couch and his mouth was open. Then the imp came out of her. She got up off the floor, she looked around and then she giggled as she went over and took one of the pillows with fringe on it, walked back and touched his nose with the fringe. Joey swatted the infernal thing that was bothering him away, she did it again and this time when he swatted the thing away, he accidentally hit his own nose. She fell to the floor in laughter, Joey woke up hearing her laughing and it was the most beautiful sound he'd heard in a long time.

Joey got up and when Rene saw him standing there looking down at her she squealed, tried to get up off the floor, but Joey was too quick, he caught her and started tickling her. She was laughing so hard she was crying, then Joey stopped tickling her and they both sat on the floor laughing. Joey said, "How about if we get dressed and go get some breakfast." Rene cheered, then they both went and changed and he drove to the Pancake House and they had a big breakfast.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eight Coming Up..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

**At the Ishtar's:**

When Bakura got through telling Ishizu what happened to Serenity Wheeler, she was outraged. "What did you do to that monster?" Marik said, "He's in the shadows, someplace where he'll never get out, not until he's paid for what he did." Then Ishizu asked, "How's Serenity now?" Bakura told her, then he said how Yugi helped them break the spell that Yami used. Joey's biggest, worry is that she'll remember what happened and that if she did, he's scared that he might lose her forever.

Ishizu then said, "I'll contact Shadi to see what he can do to help remove what happened to her, I'm not sure that that is the way of helping her, she needs to be able to deal with what Yami did." Ishizu got up and walked around the room, then she stopped and asked, "How's Yugi?" Bakura said, "He's staying with us for awhile, Ryou and Malik are with him." She sat down and said, "I want to know why Yami decided to do that to her, I always thought he loved Yugi." Marik sighed and said, "That's what Yugi asked him the day we sent Yami to the shadows. He tried to get Yugi to believe that he did love him, that Serenity didn't mean anything to him." Bakura then said, "It was the hardest thing Yugi had to do, release Yami from any bonds that they had." Tears ran down Ishizu's face as she listened to what Bakura was saying.

Bakura's phone rang, when he answered it, he heard Ryou's voice, "Joey just called, said that Serenity remembers what Yami did to her, Kura she even mentioned that he raped her. Joey's so scared; he's going to ask Kaiba for some name of anyone who could help her." Bakura asked, "How's Yugi?" Ryou said, "He just sits by the window, Kura, will he get better?" Bakura then said, "I'll be home soon, we're still talking to Ishizu." Ryou then said, "Alright, see you then." Then Bakura closed his phone and put it in his pocket. Bakura turned to look at Marik and Ishizu, "Joey called Ryou, says that Serenity remembers everything that Yami did to her, she even said that he raped her." Ishizu then said, "Shadi may be able to help him, I'll contact him after you leave." Marik said, "Thank you, I know that we've had our differences, I know how hard it is to have me in your home, I'm just glad that you did listen to us." Ishizu then got up and walked over to Marik and said, "You've changed, I can see how much Malik loves you and how you love him. I will only say this once, if you ever change, I'll kill you with my own hands." Marik nodded his head that he understood, and then he and Bakura left.

**At Bakura and Ryou's home:**

When Bakura and Marik got back, Ryou walked over and said, "Kura, I'm afraid that we're losing Yugi. He eats and sleeps, but something's missing, ever since he released Yami, he's slipping away." Bakura put his arms around Ryou and hugged him, and then he said, "I'll talk to him." Bakura walked over to where Yugi was sitting and he said, "Yugi, we need to talk." Yugi turned around, looked at Bakura and said, "I know, I feel so hollow inside." Marik looked at Bakura then he said, to Malik, "We've got to go; your sister is contacting Shadi. I want to be there when he comes." Malik nodded, and then he looked at Yugi and said, "I'll see you later." Yugi said, "Alright." After they left, Yugi was sitting by the window, then Yugi looked at Bakura and then he said, "I feel like I'm slipping away, please help me." Bakura said, "Listen, I know what's wrong, if you'll trust us, I know that Ryou and I can help."

**At Joey's apartment:**

When they came home from the Pancake House, Serenity went to lie down; Joey picked up the phone and called Seto. "Kaiba here." Seto said into the phone. Joey said, "Serenity remembers what that son-of-a-bitch did to her, god Seto, he raped her. She needs to talk to someone who might help her deal with this. Do you know a good Therapist she can talk to?"

Seto told him, "I'll call Dr. Thompson; she's the best Psychiatrists who helps women who have been raped. I'll have her call you; she'll want to have Serenity come into her Office as soon as possible." Two hours later a Dr. Thompson called and talked to Joey, she said, "Can you bring your sister in this afternoon, I'd like to talk to her as soon as possible." Joey said, "I'll let her know, I'll call back and let you know if she wants to come talk to you." Dr. Thompson said, "Alright, I'll be waiting for your call.

Joey went to Serenity's room, knocked on the door, she said, "Come in." Joey opened her door and said "A Dr. Thompson would like to talk to you about what happened, will you talk to her?" Rene closed her eyes and tears ran down her face, "Alright, I'll talk to her; I pray she can help these dreams go away." Joey hugged her and said, "I'll call Dr. Thompson and see if she can see you today." When Joey called the doctor, she said, "I can see her at two this afternoon." Joey then said, "Thank you, we'll see you then."

**Back at Bakura and Ryou's house:**

Yugi looked at Bakura and asked, "What do you mean?" Bakura said, "If you'll let me I can make you my Hikari too." Ryou looked at Yugi and said, "Please do it." Yugi then looked back at Bakura and said, "Alright, please do it, I don't want to die." So Bakura closed his eyes, then in the ancient words, he bound Yugi to himself, so now he and Ryou would be Hikari's to Bakura. When Bakura was through saying the words, Yugi felt complete again and he smiled and said, "Thank you." Bakura then took both Ryou and Yugi in his arms and said in a teasing voice, "Now, both of you go to the kitchen and fix your master something to eat." Ryou looked at Yugi, and then they both grabbed a pillow off the couch and began hitting Bakura with them. The laughter that Bakura heard was the most beautiful music he'd ever heard.

**At Dr. Thompson's Office:**

When Serenity first met Dr. Thompson, she was nervous, but after a while, she was at ease talking to the doctor. She told her all about the dreams she had been having, Dr. Thompson listened to what Serenity was saying; Dr. Thompson had heard other women talk about how their husbands, boyfriends and even father, brothers, Uncles and even grandfathers had enslaved them. How because of their hold on these women, they had to do exactly what they were told, or they would be beaten and sometimes died from these beatings.

After their first session, Serenity felt better, but she still feared the dreams. Dr. Thompson gave her some different things she could do to make the dreams less frightening. One of the was, she had to try to talk to her brother about the dreams. "I know that some of the events are embarrassing, but if your brother loves you as you say he does, he'll understand. It'll be that understanding that will help you." Serenity told Dr. Thompson, "I'll try, and thanks for letting me come talk to you." The doctor then said, "You're quite welcome, now I'd like to see you again in one week." She shook hands with Serenity, then Serenity walked out to the receptionist's desk, made another appointment, then with Joey by her side, they walked out of the Office and she said, "Can we go get something to eat."

**At the Ishtar's home:**

When Shadi got there, Ishizu told him what had happened, he was livid, if Yami wasn't already in the shadows he would of sent him there himself. He listened to what Marik said about both Serenity and Yugi and said, "Bakura has to bind Yugi to himself or Yugi will die. As for Joseph's sister is concerned, I'm afraid that there really isn't anything I can do. The spell that Yami used was a powerful one, but when Yugi released Yami from any binds that they had and you and Bakura sent him to the shadows that would have broken the spell. Now Serenity will have to try to deal with any dreams she might have. If I try to erase her memory, I could do more damage then Yami already did."

Bakura called Marik later that day, he said, "Tell Malik and Ishizu that Yugi's going to be just fine, I told him the that the only way he'd survive without Yami was that I'd have to bind him to me, he agreed." Marik said, "Thank Ra." Then Marik told Bakura what Shadi said. Bakura then said, "I agree with him. I'm going to call and see how Serenity is doing and to let Joey know that Yugi's alright." When Marik shut his phone, he told them what Bakura said, Malik ran over, Marik hugged him, and he looked at Shadi and Ishizu over Malik's head, they both nodded that they were happy for them.

Joey and Serenity went to dinner, as they sat there eating their meal, she looked at him and said, "When we get home, can we talk?" Joey knew that it was about the dreams, he said, "You know that you can tell me anything." Tears filled her eyes as she smiled at him. He was he best big brother and she loved him for it. That's exactly what they did, she told him what Yami did, and how Dr. Thompson told her that talking about it will help make the dreams go away. Joey held her in his arms as she cried because she'd lost her innocence what that bastard raped her.

Later that evening, the phone rang it was Bakura. He told Joey, "I had to bind Yugi to me, when he released Yami, it caused a domino effect. He was fading away, and in order to save him, I had to make him my Hikari." Joey wanted to scream; why in the hell did that bastard do what he did. Not only did he take his sisters innocence from her, he nearly caused the one person he swore that he loved to nearly die. Joey thanked Bakura for calling and he said, "Rene's getting better. She does know what happened to her, and with the help of the doctor Seto recommended, she is going to be just fine. Please will you let Yugi and Ryou know, and would you also call and let Malik, Marik and Ishizu know too." Bakura said that they would and they all pray that Serenity would get better soon.

It did take time, but with the help from Dr. Thompson, and the love from her brother and their friends, she did get better. Yugi is happy living with Bakura and Ryou, and deep in the shadows, Yami is still denying that he did anything wrong. She will forever be his possession.

THE END..

A/N: This will be my last story. We have to move and I don't know when we'll have our internet up again. I also want to thank loverskeeper for helping me with this story..

A/N: I want to thank TheFemalePharoah, SMYGO4EVA, midnight blue08 and anyone else who read and reviewed this story..


End file.
